


That Boy

by juniversefactory



Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, mentions of illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Wonwoo got himself a boyfriend for 30 days. But he doesn't know his name.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	That Boy

“You’ll be my boyfriend, whether you like it or not!” He proclaimed. 

_That boy_. That boy who left me with no choice. That boy whom I’ll never forget. That boy who taught me how to love someone genuinely.

A year ago, while trying to escape from the deafening noise of the people around the university, I got myself a new boyfriend. It’s _that boy_. All I know is that we’ll be dating for 30 days and that’s it. But who could have thought that in 30 days, I’ll be able to learn the meaning of love? 

Within those 30 days, I found myself smiling and never wanted to let go of the person in front of me. Within those 30 days, I learned the value of being loyal to someone. Within those 30 days, I felt real love.

But of course, nothing lasts forever. Like a fairytale where in the strike of midnight, everything will go back to the way they used to be. It’s just that, everything vanished after 30 days. I thought we’ll last longer than that. He was serious about it. After 30 days of our relationship, he was gone and he never left traces of him or our relationship.

But you know what’s funny? That boy never told me his name. Yes, for 30 days of being a relationship with him, I didn’t know about the most basic thing.

That boy remained a mystery.

🌙 🌙 🌙

One year ago at this very rooftop, Wonwoo met the lad that changed his life forever. For 30 days spending time with him, Wonwoo had felt so many emotions that he never felt before.

“Wonwoo, aren’t you really interested with anyone today?” Soonyoung, his best friend, asks him. Wonwoo shakes his head, “seriously? I wonder why.”

Wonwoo wonders why too. He can’t remember the last time he has been in a relationship or the time he took someone seriously. He isn’t the type of guy who would be into a commitment. He doesn’t believe, or rather, he despises the thought of being stuck with someone else, knowing they would only leave him eventually.

A lot of girls and guys fall in line to Wonwoo every single day. They want him to be their boyfriend. Wonwoo is into flings and making out, but today, he’s too tired of it. Maybe because he’s tired of dealing with people who fight over him or just some drama.

Wonwoo had various girlfriends and boyfriends but they never lasted even a day. As much as Wonwoo wants to admit that he wants to take someone seriously, his distrust with people just heightens every time he wants to. So, to avoid emotional attachments, he just plays along to people who throw themselves to him.

It’s lunch time right now and the cafeteria’s beginning to be crowded. To avoid people today, he bids goodbye to Soonyoung and goes straight to their university’s rooftop. Apparently, students avoid this place as it is rumored to be haunted. Wonwoo wants to laugh at them for believing such things. For him, this is his sanctuary. No one goes here other than himself.

So he thought.

When Wonwoo stepped further, he didn’t notice a hand on his way. Well, he knows he’s the only one who knows this place so he doesn’t expect to be someone on the way.

The boy shrieks in pain, “ugh! That hurts, you know?” he shouts at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “I don’t even know someone’s here. Is it my fault that I didn’t notice?”

The boy stands up from where he sits and faces Wonwoo. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is stunned to see such a beauty in front of him. However, his thoughts were cut off when the boy talked again.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” the boy’s eyebrow arches.

Wonwoo scoffs, “why should I? Isn’t it your fault that your hand is along the path?”

“But still, you still have to apologize! You hurt my hand!” he continues to argue.

“In your face,” Wonwoo says.

However, the boy seems to not like Wonwoo’s retort so he pulls Wonwoo and goes on top of him. Wonwoo wasn’t able to react as the boy’s moves are so quick to even bother.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks him, trying to let go.

The boy smirks, “oh no, no, no, honey. I’ll let you go when you apologize.”

They continue to argue about the apology until Wonwoo gains some sort of strength so he pushes the boy forward, making him fall on his butt.

The boy shouts in pain, “ouch! You hurt me twice!” 

“So?” Wonwoo asks.

“You’re so mean! You have to be punished!”

Wonwoo laughs at the boy’s retort, “and what punishment would that be?”

“You’ll be my boyfriend, whether you like it or not!” He proclaimed.

Wonwoo’s laugh gets louder, “are you serious? So you’re just one of my admirers, eh? Sweetie, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to have a boyfriend right now.”

“But I’m serious! You’ll be my boyfriend for 30 days, Jeon Wonwoo! No objections!” 

Wonwoo wants to clap at his determination. He wants to buy the boy’s demand but he’s too lazy to have someone right now. Everyone gets tired of what they do, too. But to be honest, Wonwoo is intrigued by his beauty. He hasn’t seen anyone like him before. He knew almost all the beautiful girls and boys at school, but it’s the first time seeing the beauty in front of him.

Wonwoo is about to leave him alone but the boy holds him on his wrist. Wonwoo faces him. He wants to ask why but seeing the boy’s soft gaze makes him speechless.

“Please, just 30 days. After that, I won’t bother you,” the boy pleads. 

Wonwoo’s gaze softened as well, “what’s with 30 days? I think you know that my relationships don’t last for a day.”

The boy smiles, “I know. Just for 30 days, I promise not to bother you anymore after that. Do we have a deal?”

Wonwoo doesn’t know but he agreed to the boy. Did he just get lured by a beauty? Or was it his eyes? His smile? His moles? His small dimples that show when he smiles? He doesn’t know. 

“Yay!” The boy cheers. He walks closer to Wonwoo and leaves a peck on his cheeks, “I’ll see you around, boyfriend!” 

And Wonwoo was left there. Stunned. What on earth just happened?

Later that day, Wonwoo didn’t see the boy again. He was looking for him everywhere but he seems to have disappeared. _I thought he wanted me to become his boyfriend? Where is he now?_ Wonwoo thought.

“Hey, lost in thoughts?” Soonyoung asks. Wonwoo jumps in surprise making him laugh, “easy. It’s just me. Why are you so drowned in your thoughts anyway?”

Wonwoo sighs, “I was thinking about someone.”

Soonyoung ears clapped, “someone? Really, Wonwoo? Someone made you think that deep? Did you get yourself a new boyfriend?” 

Wonwoo nods hesitatingly, “I guess so.”

“Huh? Really? I thought you don’t want to have one today? And who is it anyway?” Soonyoung knows almost everyone in the university so he might recognize the name.

“Uhm, wait. I don’t know his name.” Wonwoo tells him. How on earth did he miss asking that? He failed to get his name.

Soonyoung’s brows creased, “what do you mean you don’t know? Jeon Wonwoo, as far as I know, you don’t date someone without knowing their name.”

“Seriously though. He just asked me to become his boyfriend for 30 days, I agreed because he looked so sad. But then I forgot to ask his name before he left.” It’s true. Wonwoo got lured by the boy’s charms, he admits to himself that he forgot to ask the most basic thing.

“30 days?” Soonyoung snorts, “you agreed with that? Damn, I want to meet this guy. And seriously, I hope he exists though.”

Wonwoo throws a piece of paper at Soonyoung, “he exists! And I won’t let you meet him.”

🌙 🌙 🌙

Wonwoo goes to the university at 8AM to pass some papers due today. Wonwoo still doesn’t want to believe what happened yesterday. Is it real? Or is Soonyoung right that I have a non-existent boyfriend? Wonwoo can’t understand why he is bothered, he shouldn’t give a damn about it but the boy left him with a lot of questions to ask. He admits he wants to see him again.

And as if heavens heard his plea, he saw the boy walking to the library holding his books. 

“Hey!” Wonwoo calls him. 

The boy looks at him and flashes a warm smile like what Wonwoo saw yesterday, “oh hi, Wonwoo! You’re early today, huh?”

Wonwoo snorts, “are you a stalker? How do you know that I don’t usually go to school early?”

The boy chuckles, making Wonwoo feel funny on his stomach. What on earth was that even? He can’t fathom the feeling but somehow, it wasn’t unpleasant.

“You disappeared yesterday.” Wonwoo utters making the boy look at him meaningfully.

“So were you looking for me?” The boy asks, Wonwoo shakes his head, “aww, aren’t you smitten by someone like me? It isn’t like you, Jeon Wonwoo,” he coos.

Wonwoo didn’t mind the boy’s retorts so he asked him various questions like what program does he attend to, what year he is, where do he live. Wonwoo doesn’t want to push any further but the boy really gives vague answers. 

Along their conversation along the corridors, the boy is, indeed, a headturner. Wonwoo is definitely one but he can’t deny the fact that the boy in front of him can catch other people’s attention. The boy didn’t notice that.

“Yo Wonwoo!” Soonyoung greets him. Sensing the company of another person, Soonyoung sees the boy beside Wonwoo, “oh hi! So you’re Wonwoo’s new boyfriend.”

The boy giggles, “I guess I am.”

Soonyoung wants to ask a lot of questions because, apparently, he’s amazed on how the boy looks. He’s undeniably an epitome of beauty. Big brown eyes, long lashes, cute cheeks, warm smile and the moles define his features.

Wonwoo senses this so he tugs the boy from behind, “uhm, we’re going somewhere. Bye, Soonyoung!” He bids. He grabs the boy’s wrist and gets out straight from school not sure of where to go. 

Until he realizes he’s walking someone, he stops to see him, “oh my! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to drag you like that. Soonyoung is just pretty chatty, and I think you don’t want to deal with that.”

The boy looks at him sheepishly, “you didn’t have to lie for wanting my attention only for you, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “you wish!”

“I don’t! But it’s obvious. It’s okay, Wonwoo, didn’t know you’re falling for my charms already, we haven’t even been dating for a while.” The boy wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh who was the one who asked me to become his boyfriend anyway?” Wonwoo asks, “maybe it is you who fell for my charms, darling.” he smirks.

“Oh no, Wonwoo. Just because I asked to be my boyfriend doesn’t mean I like you,” the boy walks closer to his ear, Wonwoo feeling his warm breath, “until tomorrow then, Wonwoo.” He kissed Wonwoo’s cheek and left him there, once again, dumbfounded.

_Damn it_. Wonwoo curses under his breath. He’s gotten me like this again.

  
  


🌙 🌙 🌙

A week has passed by, Wonwoo still isn’t clear of what the intentions of the boy are. He wanted him to be his boyfriend but that doesn’t mean he likes him? How can someone even comprehend that? Wonwoo shouldn’t be bothered, because it lessens the possibility of being attached to the boy and vice versa. But truthfully speaking, he’s been thinking about it for a few days now.

Wonwoo and the boy met up in the university on the exact spots where they usually meet. Wonwoo has no means to contact him so he just prays to see the boy somewhere. Luckily, as if the heavens favors him, he sees the boy without any sweat.

They have been having cafeteria dates when there are few people settling in, or library dates when a lot of students are in their classes. According to the boy, his and Wonwoo’s schedules match so it’s convenient for them to meet up in common places in the university without fighting for a spot.

The other days were pure luck. However, today is different. Wonwoo’s class has ended, but he gets distracted with the commotion outside his room. As a curious person as he is, he saw what the commotion is all about. It’s him, the boy. Boys and girls around him are throwing heart eyes at him, but he’s just there, smiling softly and quietly, unfazed with the crowd.

When the boy feels Wonwoo’s presence, he immediately beams a smile that he shows whenever they’re together. He calls for him, “hey, Wonwoo! I’m here!” and he waves.

The crowd dispersed knowing that the boy is, apparently, off-limits because he is Jeon Wonwoo’s current boyfriend. No one knew who the boy

Wonwoo walks near him, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m waiting for you, obviously.” The boy tugs him, “let’s go?”

Confused, Wonwoo asks, “where are we going?”

Not answering Wonwoo back, he just let the boy drag him somewhere. It’s the first time the boy actually did the move and he’s kinda fascinated about it. Not that his previous boyfriends did the same thing, it’s just that, somehow, he feels different around the boy.

The two arrived at an empty arcade. Around this hour, the arcade should be busy though. How come there is none, other than them and the employees, here? 

“I rented the whole place,” the boy retorts, “as much as I want to shout to the world that you’re my boyfriend, the attention I’m getting isn’t really giving me a good feeling about it. And besides, I want to have you for myself alone.” 

The boy surely knows how to make Wonwoo’s stomach feel weird. How can he do that even? As far as Wonwoo is concerned, it should be him who should make the boy feel that way. 

The boy faces him, “you can play whatever you want. I don’t usually play games but I know you’re a big fan of them that’s why I chose this place.”

“You don’t know how or you just don’t?” Wonwoo asks.

“It depends though.” The boy shrugs, “would you teach me?”

Wonwoo didn’t answer. Instead, he drags him to one of his favorite arcade games - Tekken. Wonwoo teaches him how to choose a character, the controls and all of the things he needs to know about the game.

“Ready?” Wonwoo asks, the boy nods.

The first game started pretty well. Of course, as a gamer for his whole life, Wonwoo wins. He cheers the boy up to not let his guard down. So they played again. Wonwoo changed his character to see if the boy can catch up on him.

Three games have passed, Wonwoo can’t believe the boy actually beats him thrice. Wonwoo asked him if he’s faking it, the boy admittedly said that it’s his first time playing it, and winning thrice was pure luck.

They played other games like darts, dance revolution, air hockey, basketball and almost all of the games present. In all honesty, Wonwoo’s eyes are all around the boy, observing from his little gestures to his cute laughs. He’s amused to the fact that someone’s smile can brighten up his day.

Before they end their play time, the boy caught Wonwoo’s attention. He’s looking at the cat plushies on the crane game. _How come we missed this game?_ He thought. Out of all the games to be forgotten, why was it the crane game? It’s like one of the most necessary games you should try whenever you go to an arcade.

Wonwoo walks closer to him, “do you want to get those cats?”

The boy flinches and shakes his head, “oh n-no. I don’t need them. I just find them cute,” he giggles, “it’s almost time, do you want to go home? You might be tired.”

Wonwoo disagrees, “you want to go to a cafe? We can have some coffee and cakes, if you want to,” he sees the boy’s surprised face, “what?”

“Nothing,” he chuckles, “I just find it nice to actually get an invite from a certain someone. I always do it my way.”

Along their walk to the cafe near the arcade, no one utters a word. Wonwoo suddenly thinks about the boy being awkward around him. How come? Is he tired? Wonwoo isn’t used to seeing him like this. One moment he’s all too energetic, now he’s like a lifeless soul.

“What do you want? I’ll order for us,” Wonwoo insists, making the boy refuse his offer, “no, it’s okay. I’ll pay this time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, just order me anything that doesn’t have caffeine.” 

“Are you allergic or something?”

The boy giggles, “or something. Now go, the cafe’s line might get longer.”

The moment Wonwoo gets their orders, he walks back to their seats. He catches the boy writing something on something. Could that be his personal diary or journal? 

“What are you writing?” Wonwoo asks as he puts on their drinks and food on the table. 

“Oh, this. I’m writing in the journal what we’ve done today.” The boy fishes out his polaroid camera, “can we take a picture, too? If you don’t mind.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “aren’t you a sentimental one? But sure.” Wonwoo stands up from his seat and goes to the side of the boy, who holds a confused look, “what? We’re taking pictures. And besides, I’m your boyfriend, we should take photos side by side.”

Wonwoo swears he saw the boy’s slight blush on his face. _Isn’t he cute?_ He thinks.

The shutter clicks, indicating the photo was taken. The boy grabs the printed photo and waits for it to show. Before the boy keeps his camera, Wonwoo stops him, making the boy look confused.

“Take another! I want one, too. It’s unfair that you get one and I don’t.” Wonwoo pouts.

The boy was stunned, “how come it matters to you if you get one or not? I mean, no offense, but shouldn’t you not be concerned about it.”

Wonwoo gets what he wants to say. He doesn’t know too, but he still insists to get a copy of their photos together, “I just want to keep one as well. Isn’t that okay?”

The other shakes his head, “not really. Okay. Let’s take another one then.”

Wonwoo claps his hand like a kid when the photo turns out just fine. Of all things he doesn’t do, he did it anyway. Maybe, it’s just the spur of the moment or it’s just a beautiful sight for him to see. Either way, he keeps the photograph inside his wallet for keepsakes. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Wonwoo finally thought of it after a week of spending time with him, “what’s your name?”

The boy laughs at him, “you’re such a dumbass. We’ve been dating for a week but you just asked my name today? Seriously, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I get carried away and you always leave me hanging, then I eventually forget to ask you. So please, can I ask for your name?” Wonwoo pouts.

“Does my name matter, though?” 

Wonwoo, surprised, tells him, “of course. I’m your boyfriend, should I not know my boyfriend’s name? It matters.”

“If you give me one great reason why I should tell my name, then I’ll let you know.” 

Wonwoo pauses and thinks, “...how would you know a person if you don’t even know their name?” 

The boy smirks, “but, think about this, even if you know someone’s name, how would you know if you really know them well?” That left Wonwoo confused. Not knowing to respond, the boy continues, “see? So there’s no reason to tell you my name.”

After a few moments of silence, Wonwoo asks him another thing, “you said before that you don’t like me, so why did you want me to become your boyfriend?”

The boy’s mood deflates and sighs deeply, “honestly, I don’t know what it got me to force you like that.” He stands up, “thank you for this day, Wonwoo, I really had fun. Bye.”

The boy stands up fast and runs out of the cafe, leaving Wonwoo dumbfounded. He’s confused by the boy’s retorts and also the fact that he willingly agreed to him. So he questions himself, how come he did? How come he continues to do it? He doesn’t understand. 

Before he stands up, he sees a piece of paper that, he assumes, fell off from the boy’s journal. It has the same material that the boy was using.

He opens the paper to check and he chuckles as he reads the title and the contents of it.

_10 Things I want to do with my boyfriend (if ever I get one, even for once)_

  1. _~~Ask him to be his boyfriend (lol as if it was easy)~~_
  2. _~~Library date (help me review uwu)~~_
  3. _~~Cafeteria date (cheesy but let’s give it a shot)~~_
  4. _~~Arcade date (i hope he’ll teach me how to play!)~~_
  5. _~~Coffee date (but no coffee, of course!)~~_
  6. _Cat cafe date (mom refuses me to have a pet bc i can’t handle them ><)_
  7. _Night market date (if this is considered as a date tho, but i really want to experience this ;)_
  8. _Park date (walking is exhausting, so i hope we get to ride those couple bikes, then see the nature together!! I mean, sunset!!)_
  9. _Museum date (never went to any museums so i wanna see one!)_
  10. _Stargazing (well actually moon, cause i love the moon lolol)_



_I hope in 30 days, I hope to do any of these with my boyfriend. Moon fairy, please grant my wishes. Please? I’ll be a good boy._

**_🌙6_ ** **_월_ **

Wonwoo got the boy’s list thinking. Did he ever experience being in a relationship? Or is he just to isolated or closeted that he never got the chance to experience one? He shrugs off of his thoughts and puts the paper on his pocket. He stands up and leaves the cafe.

🌙 🌙 🌙

It’s almost their third week together but Wonwoo still didn’t get the boy’s name. Whenever he tries to ask it, the boy dodges the question and they completely forget the topic.

Their dates went according to the boy’s list, he was kinda surprised that his wishes are coming true one by one. After their coffee date from last week, the dates went on. 

Cat cafe date came through. Both Wonwoo and the boy were fond of cats, that's why it benefited them both. Wonwoo told the boy that he owns a cat back at home and he wants to show it to him. 

“You mean you want to take me to your house?” The boy asks, with his eyes shining like the stars.

“Yeah, someday though. My house is faraway from our university.” Wonwoo explains.

“Y-yeah,” the boy gulps, “s-someday.”

Two days later, they went to the park to ride the couple's bike that the boy wanted. The boy excitedly jumped when he learned that Wonwoo is taking him there. They ate ice cream, flew a kite and did a little swing together. 

After watching the sunset together, which is the most romantic thing that happened all day, Wonwoo asked him if he wanted to go to the night market. Once again, the boy’s eyes twinkled. He excitedly nodded and blabbered a lot of things he wanted to try and see. 

Seeing the boy with his expression like this makes it hard for Wonwoo to determine if he’s actually liking him. The boy’s charms are irresistible to the point he can’t take his eyes off of him, or he can’t think of anything else but his smile.

Wonwoo knows, at this point, he’s doomed. He doesn’t want to end the night with him.

Time passed by so quickly. Their museum date was cut off due to the boy’s exhaustion. He almost passed out in the middle of their tour inside. He didn’t want the boy to get more tired so they should go home. The boy refused to tell Wonwoo his address and told him to just hail him a cab. Wonwoo didn’t want to leave him alone at that state, however, he didn’t want to push him further.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The boy told him, “thank you, Wonwoo. I’m sorry I have to cut off our date.”

Wonwoo ruffled his hair, “silly, you don’t have to apologize! You must be so tired. It’s okay. Just get enough rest and we’ll see each other again tomorrow.” Wonwoo kissed his forehead.

Before the boy could react, the taxi arrived. Leaving the both of them blushing and heart pounding. _Damn it, I wasn’t able to resist it_. Wonwoo thought. 

Wonwoo reflected on his actions today and the past days. He finally admits to himself, he loves him. He fell for him without a warning. He guessed, it’s time to take someone seriously. Tomorrow will be their last date. He’s gonna ask him to be his boyfriend for real. He’s determined to keep him forever. 

🌙 🌙 🌙

  
  


Today marks their 30th day. Everything happened like a wind that passed by. He can’t believe that he’s lasted a month with someone else.

Wonwoo asks Soonyoung for help. He wants their date to be special since he’s gonna confess his feelings to him. Without a doubt, it wasn’t hard to love the boy, even if he doesn’t want to tell him his name. Maybe, the boy wants everything to be serious, that’s why he cannot tell me his name. Honestly, it was a smart move not to tell Wonwoo his name because if everything went wrong from the start, no strings will be attached. He’s just gonna be one of those who comes and goes. 

But that didn’t happen. Even if Wonwoo doesn’t know about the boy’s real feelings toward him, he knows to himself that he felt deeply. This is the first time he actually felt for someone genuinely. This is the first time that someone made him feel loved. And for this first time, he hopes it to be his last time as well.

“You’re really in love, aren’t you?” Soonyoung asks. Wonwoo nods at him, staring at the bouquet lovingly, “finally, dude! It’s actually nice to hear that someone tamed _the_ Jeon Wonwoo. When you met him, you changed so much. In a good way, of course. I’m really happy for you.”

Wonwoo smiles. He realizes what Soonyoung says. The boy, definitely, changed me so much. He changed his view of love and emotions. He made him feel special in his own ways. 

Their stargazing date will be on their university’s rooftop. The skies are clear tonight so it has the perfect view. Also, the choice of this place is not random. It holds a memory of them meeting for the first time and asking him to be his boyfriend. Wonwoo still laughs at the boy’s confidence, but without those happenings, they won’t reach this far.

Three hours had passed but there was no sign of the boy. Candles are melting, roses petals are falling, the wind is getting cold. Where could he be? Wonwoo thought. He knows that the boy will arrive no matter what. He’s gonna wait for him until he arrives.

Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the rooftop. His smile dropped when he saw it was Soonyoung, holding a letter in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” He asks him, “did you see him?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “I didn’t. But someone handed me this to give it to you.”

It is a letter. This is from the boy. Why would he give it to Soonyoung? Why not give it to me directly? 

“Where is he?” Wonwoo asks.

Soonyoung answers, “actually, it’s not him. It was like a bodyguard or a driver. I overheard his conversation with the guard so I walked and asked about it. When I told him you’re my friend, he gave me this letter to give it to you.”

Wonwoo’s heart is pounding while trying to get a grip of the letter. He knows the boy’s letter because they bought the cat stationery from the night market. He’s nervous while opening the letter.

_Dearest Wonwoo,_

_First of all, I want to apologize for not being able to come tonight. I know, it’s our last day and I want to make it special. However, due to some important circumstances, I cannot make it today. Things have been hard the past few days, during the last days of our relationship. Again, I’m so sorry for ditching you._

_Secondly, I want to thank you for making our dates special. I purposely left the paper when I left the cafe after the arcade. I didn’t expect you to follow them but, I’m happy, you did. Those were the things I really wanted to do with someone special. I didn’t know that it’s gonna be you, Wonwoo, that’s why I was really thankful._

_Third, I’m sad that you don’t remember my name. You know me, Wonwoo, that’s why I don’t want to tell you my name. I want it to come from you. If you don’t remember it until now, it’s okay, I forgive you. You don’t need to exert so much effort on trying to look into details about me._

_Lastly, when I told you before that I asked you to be my boyfriend but that doesn’t mean I like you, I wasn’t lying. I don’t like you, Wonwoo._ **_I love you_ ** _. I have loved you ever since then. I hope you have come to love me, too. I know it was kind of a dirty move, I hope you forgive me._

_Wonwoo, the man I ever loved, thank you for the memories. I hope someday, you’ll find someone else to share your love with, or will love you like how much I do. Thank you for making my wishes come true._

_Until we meet again, Wonwoo._

_Sincerely,_

**_🌙6_ ** **_월_ **

_P.S. I love the moon. I hope that counts as a clue._

Wonwoo didn’t realize that tears were streaming down his face. That’s it. The boy left him. The boy left him without even knowing how much Wonwoo loves him, how much he’s changed him. 

_Is this what I get from all the times I played with people’s hearts? Is this my greatest karma?_ He thought. If it were, then he paid for his sins. Now he’s hurting so much.

  
  


🌙 🌙 🌙

  
  


One year later, Wonwoo sits on this very rooftop as if trying to communicate with the wind. Ever since that night when the boy didn’t show up, he comes to this place thinking that he’s gonna see him again. 

Soonyoung was alarmed by his friend’s actions but he can’t do anything about it. He was madly in love with the boy whose name is still unknown. As much as he wanted to help Wonwoo, Soonyoung had seen the boy, but never knew his name as well. 

Every time Wonwoo gets to this place, he never forgets to bring the boy’s papers, the list and the farewell letter. After a year, he thinks that it was time to look at them again. 

When he opened it, he saw two particular things again. The moon and the number with Korean text. Because of what happened, Wonwoo never dared to look at them again until today. He tried to examine them so he could find answers.

“I know the crescent moon pertains to the moon, but how about the number with the Korean text?” Wonwoo wonders. He fishes his phone out and types it, “huh? June? What does that mean?”

Wonwoo contemplates it until he’s come up with something, “Moon Jun?” That was his name? He’s not sure if he got it right but he knows that the boy’s name has something to do with that.

Moon Jun. Moon Jun. Moon Jun. 

Wonwoo groans in frustration, “it doesn’t make any sense!” He throws the papers on the floor. When he’s about to get them again, he notices something at the back of each paper.

**_휘._ **

  
  


Hui? Hold on. What does it have to do with Moon Jun. Unless, Moon Jun...hui? That was his name?

“Moon Junhui?” He speaks loudly to himself. He never knew he bears such a nice name. And all along, the answers are with him. He’s just too dumb to notice. Now he realizes the boy’s fondness for the moon. It’s his last name.

Wonwoo smiles, “what a nice name he has. It suits him. Moon Junhui.” He takes out the polaroid they had during their coffee date and holds onto it tightly, “Moon Junhui.” He repeats.

“Finally, you know my name.” Someone utters. 

Wonwoo freezes on his seat when he hears a familiar voice from a distance. _Am I hallucinating? This is the first time I ever heard his voice again_. He thinks. 

Someone chuckles, “are you thinking that I’m sort of a ghost now, huh?”

Wonwoo’s eyes land to where the voice comes from and his eyes widen. He stands up from his seat, almost toppling over. He can’t believe what he sees. He puts back the polaroid and the papers inside his pockets. He closes his eyes and counts to three then opens them back again to make sure he’s not seeing things.

Junhui laughs at him, “are you just gonna let me stand here, Wonwoo?”

In a blink, Wonwoo rushes over him and hugs him. His tears are making Junhui’s shirt soak but he doesn’t mind at all. Wonwoo releases him and cups Junhui’s face, “are you for real? Is it really you?” Junhui nods, “I don’t want to believe it but you seem so real.”

Wonwoo is about to say something when Junhui pecks on his lips, “is that enough to prove that I’m real?” He asks, making Wonwoo freeze again. Junhui finds him cute so he pinches his cheeks, “you’re still so cute, Wonwoo. I can’t believe I’m seeing you again.”

Once again, Wonwoo hugs him and cries. Even though Junhui already proved that he’s real, it still doesn’t add up to the fact that he might lose him again.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui breaks the silence, “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

Wonwoo releases him again, “shh, don’t apologize. What’s important is that you’re here, in flesh, with me.”

Junhui shakes his head, “I owe you an explanation. So listen.”

Junhui sits on the bench near the rooftop’s door. Wonwoo’s grip tightens, not wanting to let go of Junhui again. He doesn’t want to lose hold of him again.

Junhui starts his story from the day he has come to like Wonwoo. Junhui likes him and eventually, he falls in love with him from afar. He admired him because of his talents, his amazing voice when he raps and his undeniable compassion towards other people and animals, especially cats. He has always seen Wonwoo doing volunteer work in various orphanages that his family owns. Junhui did volunteer work too, without Wonwoo noticing. Junhui saw that side of Wonwoo that no one knew.

One day, Junhui became one of his flings. It didn’t last long because Junhui’s afraid of attachments, especially knowing Wonwoo’s reputation as someone who doesn’t take someone seriously. Wonwoo guessed, that’s why he wasn’t that familiar with him. Junhui did a smart move to isolate himself before further damage.

Junhui tried his best to avoid Wonwoo at all cost to avoid his growing feelings toward him. 

Until one day, they met again at the rooftop. Junhui had the confidence to come to him to ask him his boyfriend for 30 days.

“Why 30 days, though?” Wonwoo asks him, staring at him intently.

Junhui looks away, “actually, I only had 30 days to enjoy my life. I was almost dying.” Junhui inhales, “I didn’t know you’d agreed with me that’s why it became so hard for me. I was due to a heart transplant on our last day. Remember when I almost passed out during our museum date? It was due to my heart. It was weak. The doctors told me I have only a 20% chance to survive the transplant so I thought it was better to not be admitted anymore, to just die eventually.

“At least the thought of dying wasn’t as hard as I perceived because I was able to taste and feel love. Although I knew from the beginning that it’s gonna be one-sided, still, the feeling of having you beside me for the last days of my life is the best feeling ever,” Junhui smiles.

He continues, “the last thing I told my mom was to let you know I died in peace if the transplant didn't succeed. Though it took me a few weeks to wake up, still my mom didn’t give up on me when the doctors told her that she needs to decide to let me go or not.” Junhui sniffs, “and here I am, alive. I’m thankful for the heart that’s with me right now. It made me stronger.”

Wonwoo hugs him, “I’m sorry, Junhui, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I should’ve been there with you during those hard times.”

Junhui hugs him back, “hey, you don’t have to apologize! None of it was your fault.” They stayed like that for five minutes until Wonwoo breaks it to talk his heart out to Junhui. 

“Junhui, within those days I was with you, I felt something that I was scared of feeling. Love. I dreaded it so much because it just inflicts pain to people. Little did I know, that it gives off so much happiness to me, even though it hurts sometimes,” Wonwoo breathes, “The last night, when you didn’t come, I was about to confess to you and make everything real and official.”

Wonwoo cups his face, “I apologize for what has happened from before, but karma did the work and I fell into a hellhole. But here you are again, in front of me. I guess, the heavens forgave me?” He chuckles.

“Junhui, it is not one-sided anymore. I have fallen in love with you those times we’re together. You make me the happiest person ever.” Wonwoo holds his hands, “Junhui, if you’ll let me, I want you to be my boyfriend again.”

Junhui’s tears fall down, nodding in response to Wonwoo, “yes, Wonwoo. I want to.”

Like a seal to a deal, they kiss their hearts out. Devouring each other’s lips as if they’re trying to make up for every single day that they missed. 

“I love you, my Junhui.”

“I love you too, my Wonwoo.”

🌙 🌙 🌙

  
  


And that day, at this very rooftop, I had a boyfriend again. 

_That boy_. That boy came back to me. That boy whom I have never forgotten. That boy who taught me love.

That boy is Moon Junhui, the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from a story I've read from 6-7 years ago and I want to recreate it with new scenarios through WonHui, without disregarding the essence of the original story. I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading ^__^


End file.
